Watching You
by Sharem
Summary: Fuujin doesn't realize that she was being watched...by none other than Zell. FuujinxZell Chapter 3 is up. POV is Fuujin and then Selphie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy VIII

Sharem: This is just a simple story that I felt needed to be written and it's my first Final Fantasy story ever.  The first part of the story is in Fuujin's POV and then in Zell's POV…^_^

**Watching You**

**Chapter One**

            **~Fuujin's POV~**

            I was sitting out in the quad, watching all of the students walk by to do whatever it is that they want to do.  It was a weekend, by the way.  I saw many of these cadets hold hands with each other and I felt a sick feeling in my stomach.  How can they allow themselves to be weak enough to feel a shadow emotion like love?  I snorted softly to myself as I stood up from the bench I was sitting on and began making my way to the front gate.  I supposed that I needed some fresh air…Actually, I think it was so I didn't have to take insulin from the rising sweetness levels I observed.

            On my way to the gate, I saw even more couples holding hands…but then, I saw **_him_ outside talking to a pretty girl.  I think it's that quiet girl from the library…what the hell was her name?  Ah screw it…that girl was beneath me for even wondering who she was.  I carefully made my way to the gate, trying my best to not get noticed by that Chicken-wuss.  On careful observation, I realized that Seifer was right in calling him that name.  His blonde bangs were spiked up which reminded me of a rooster's comb.  I chuckled silently as I walked out the gate to get away from the 'loving' couples I seem to see everywhere.**

            Once outside, I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to decide what to do next.  My only two friends were not here at Balamb Garden.  Both Raijin and I were accepted back at Garden and became SeeDs.  Raijin was on a mission for Garden right now.  Seifer, on the other hand, decided that he wanted a quiet life and left for Fisherman's Horizon.  I suppose I cannot blame him for wanting to take life slowly.  Me, on the other hand, I cannot see myself sitting somewhere and let the world pass me by.  I felt that I needed to do something…more like prove to myself that I am a person worthy of respect.  And maybe love.  I shuddered at that last thought.  I did tell myself earlier that love was a shadow emotion.  That was when I started thinking about Chicken-wuss again.

            He wasn't very tall…maybe around five foot five but he was very compact and muscular.  He was also very…very…I don't know what it was but I liked what I saw.  I slapped myself for that thought.  But…I just can't help it sometimes.  I think it was because I was lonely.

            Yes…a former member of the Disciplinary Committee had admitted to herself that she was lonely.  I growled softly as I began to walk towards the city of Balamb.  Maybe the walk to the city was going to do me some good.  Not only that, if I came across any monsters, then that would help me in keeping my mind off of Chicken-wuss.

            I was now at Balamb and inside one of the smaller bars.  I ordered something to drink and turned around to watch the people enter and leave.  I suppose that was what I do nowadays…just watch people.  No one seemed to want to get to know me.  Maybe it was because of my past association with Seifer.  Who knows…oookay…now what was this?  I saw Chicken-wuss enter the bar and **_without_ his pretty girlfriend.  I raised my eyebrow at that and shrugged as I turned back to face the bartender.  He gave me a sleazy grin as he handed me my drink.**

            "Ya know…ya don' have ta pay for yer drinks," the bartender leered as his hand reached over and tried to grope me.  **_GROPE ME?!?_ **

            "RAGE!" I bellowed as I grabbed the pervert's wrist and flung him over the bar and onto the hard wooden floor.  He was a burly and ugly man and I was faintly surprised to see him get back on his feet swiftly.

            "Yer gonna pay for that, bitch!" the bartender screamed as he lunged for me again.

            I smirked slightly as I was able to move out of the idiot's charge.  It was so easy to do and I kicked the bastard on the back of his head as he went by me.  Little did I know that the bartender had friends.  Suddenly, I found myself knocked to the floor of the bar.  I nearly gagged because of the crap that was down there.

            "BASTARDS!" I snarled as two more burly men grabbed my arms and roughly pulled me back up.  They held me tightly as I tried to struggle against their grasp.  The perverted bartender grinned nastily at me as he roughly grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him.

            "Ya know, yer a pretty lady despite that eye patch you're wearing," the bartender drawled as he eyed me up and down.  I spat in the man's face and I could tell that he was not entirely happy with that act.  I saw him draw his fist back and I waited for the oncoming blow.

            "That isn't a way to get a lady to like you," a voice called out.  I glanced over in the direction of the voice and my eye opened wider than usual to see Chicken-wuss holding the pervert's wrist in his hand.  I watched the compact SeeD thrown the bartender across the room.  That gave me the chance that I needed.  I managed to free my right arm and elbow one of the brutes behind me.  Swiftly, I decked the other one with a kick to his knee.  I heard something shatter as I did that.  I think I broke the jerk's knee.  He deserved it for holding me for that pervert to try and hurt me.

            Let's just say that after Dincht and I proceeded to pulverize those three men into quivering masses of bleeding jelly, the owner of the bar threw us out.  Wait a moment…I think that I just used Chicken-wuss' name instead of…why?  I shook my head free from that thought and was about to walk down the street when I felt someone's hand rest on my shoulder.  I immediately turned around and was about to hurt the person who did that when I saw that blonde hyper mass of energy jump away from me.

            "Fuujin, it's just me," the hot dog boy replied as he held hived hands up, showing me that he meant no harm.  I just rolled my eye at him.

            "WHAT?" I asked, hoping that my one word question would just confuse him and leave me alone.

             He seemed…nervous for some odd reason.  Was that a blush on his face that I saw?  I crossed my over my chest and waited for him to answer.  "Well…I was talking to Lily," he began to explain to me.  His voice was soft for some reason I couldn't understand.  "She's the girl from the library.  We were at the front gate talking about the people we…liked.  I know that my friends thought that Lily and I were going out, but we just ended up being really good friends."

            "SO?" I asked, rolling my eye again.  I did not know why Dincht was even talking to me.  I had thought that he would have let me get beat up and groped by that perverted bartender but he actually helped me.

            He coughed for a moment, causing his blonde bangs to fall gently around his face.  I suppose that during the brawl, his hair got messed up.  I kept my face under control as I noticed how adorable Dincht appeared like that.  I mentally sighed as I realized that I do have some sort of attraction to the idiot.

            "Well, we were discussing on people we liked.  Lily said that I should try to be friends with them and try to see things from their point of view."  He was now looking at the ground and scuffing his feet.  I wondered why?

            "EXPLAIN!" I said in a cold tone.

            "I've…been watching you, Fuujin, ever since you returned to Garden.  Even though you had Raijin with you, you still seemed...lonely.  I don't think that you're a person who should be lonely.  Now that Raijin is gone most of the time on missions, you are always by yourself.  You don't even have anyone else to be around.  I'd…I'd like to be your friend."

            I was stunned.  This man…he wanted to be friends with me?  I just stared at Dincht with my one eye and I tried to say something…anything.

            "Why?" I asked softly, not shouting out my usual one word sentences.  Zell took my hand gently into his and brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

            "Because I like you," he answered just as softly.  I looked up and stared into his eyes…those eyes that shone like the sky during the setting sun.  Ooh…I nearly gagged at myself for thinking such a sappy thought…but one thing was true.  He was right…I was lonely.  I jerked my hand away from Zell (when did I start thinking of him as Zell?) and started backing away from him.

            "NEGATIVE!" I shouted.  I don't know why, but his admission actually scared me so I did the only thing that came to my mind.  I ran.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sharem: This is a short chapter and to be honest, I don't know when I'll be able to update it.  It was an idea that had been running in my head for awhile.  I love the characters Zell and Fuujin.  I thought that with the blonde's energy, he just might be able to bring down the walls that Fuujin had set up around her heart…^_^ Rest assured, the next chapter will be in Zell's POV…^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy VIII

Sharem: This is just a simple story that I felt needed to be written and it's my first Final Fantasy story ever. This is the second part and done in Zell's POV.

Watching You 

**Chapter 2**

**Zell's POV**

She…ran…away. That was one thing that I did not expect Fuujin to do. I mean I was pretty sure that I was not _that_ hideous. She ran away from me as if I was something to be feared. I really don't understand why she did that. Maybe I should go and ask Selphie or maybe Rinoa. They are part of that mysterious world of women…nah, they wouldn't understand…

About an hour after that incident, I found myself back at Garden. There were still a few students walking about at this late hour. I guess that they were getting back from wherever they went…like on that date Selphie and Irvine were suppose to go on. Lily did tell me that many of those who are in love went on that romantic cruise that was being offered tonight and tomorrow night. Damn! I sure can't ask Selph now about Fuujin.

I tried to clear my head by walking around Garden for a little while but that did not seem to help. I was having way too many thoughts running through my brain. So, I did the only thing I could think of; I went down to the training center. Just beating the crap out of some of the monsters I hoped would make me lucid enough to figure out how to deal with that incredibly fascinating one-eyed woman.

Just as I entered the training center, I already perceived the sounds of a major battle going on. That was when I hear the scream. It was something that came right out of a horror flick. Somehow, that sound was scarier in real life than something on the screen. I zeroed in on the direction of that cry and ran as if my life depended on it. It didn't take me long to reach the scene. There was a massively huge t-rexaur about to chomp down on someone lying on the ground. Oh. My. God…

"FUUJIN!" I screamed out as I jumped up into the air and slammed a fist into the monster's jaw as hard as I could. I don't know if I injured the thing, but it did seem stunned. In that short amount of time, I picked up Fuujin's limp form and started to run back to the exit. I don't know how I got out of the training center without anything else attacking me, I think; all I knew was that I needed to get this woman to the doctor.

A few hours later, I found myself sitting in the waiting room. Actually, I don't think I was really sitting. I was pacing the room and shadowboxing. I couldn't sit still knowing that the girl I really liked was still in the operating table. Lily did stop by for a little bit to keep me company. She's a good friend and I hope she gets a guy that deserves her. Anyway, the moment after she left, Doctor Kadawaki entered the room. She appeared to be…relieved. I hoped she had good news…

"Zell, it's a good thing that you brought Fuujin as quickly as you did, otherwise she would have died even if the t-rexaur left her for dead. She lost a lot of blood and sustained internal injuries. That's not including a broken arm and a few broken ribs. I was able to get a blood transfusion going…"

The doc was going on and on about what she had to do to my Fuujin…I like the sound of that. MY Fuujin…

"…but she will be okay. She will have to curtail her activities for quite some time. As for you, young man, I need to check on your wounds."

…Huh?…

"You do realize that you have a few cuts, don't you, Zell? Well, more than a few, but your condition isn't life-threatening like Fuujin's."

"I…I'm injured?" I asked incredulously. I really don't remember anything after picking Fuujin up…well, I do remember rushing into the medical wing…

Dr. Kadawaki chuckled a little and smiled knowingly at me. What the fuck is that smile for? "Yes, you are. Apparently, a few monsters got in your way and they paid with their lives because of that. You were a man on a mission. I already checked the security tapes from the training center…"

I felt my face heat up like big time. I made a nervous chuckle, I think, and then sighed. "I just wanted to save her…"

The doc patted my back gently and I winced in pain. I guess she's right that I was wounded. "Alright, doc, just patch me up then. After that, can I see how Fuujin is doing? I…I…I'm really worried about her."

Damn it! The doc smiled that smile at me again. It's like she knows something. I restrained the urge to stick my tongue at her and let her lead me into an examination room so she could fix me up.

ARGH! It's been three days since I brought that silver haired wench into the medical wing and she still won't answer any of my calls! She won't even acknowledge that I'm even here. If I didn't like her so much, I'd leave her alone…but…I really do care for her. I mean, whenever I've watched her, she'd get this serene look on her face when she didn't think anyone was looking at her. She was so cute when she did that…sigh…

I'm in the cafeteria right now with a plate full of hot dogs and for one, I'm not scarfing them down like there's no tomorrow. I guess that I'm thinking way too much about Fuujin…

"Hey Zelly," Selphie said as she bounced into a chair at my table. Hyne, she's perkier than usual today…I think she did the deed with Irvine. "Are you okay?"

I took a bite of a hot dog, finally, and shrugged. I didn't really feel like talking but somehow, Selphie always manages to get my mouth to move. "I'm…fine…" I answered between mouthfuls of hot dogs.

"Zelly, you know that you can talk to me about anything, right?" she asked. "Is it about Fuujin?"

I nearly choked on a hot dog piece when she asked that. The only person I told about me liking Fuujin was Lily…

"That's okay, Zelly…Lily told me. And don't worry, I haven't told anyone else."

I stared at Selphie for a few minutes and then I sighed. That girl was like a dog with a bone to chew…especially when it comes to stuff like this.

"Um…yeah, it's about her," I admitted. "She totally ignores me now, even when I come to visit her in the medical wing."

"Did you tell her that you liked her?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah, I did. Did I do something wrong?" I was curious if that was the case…

The brunette shook her head and grinned. "Nope. You let her know that you liked her and that's a start. But tone down the visits, 'kay? They make you seem like a stalker…"

I felt a little embarrassed by that… "I also told her that I had been watching her."

Selphie rolled her eyes. That was NOT a good sign. "Zelly, professing to a girl that you like her is good. Telling same girl that you've been watching her without her knowing…BAD! Oh well, what's done is done. Now, what can we do to help you two get together…or at least have one night of incredible sex…"

"SELPHIE!" I shouted. I think my face was very red because she started giggling like a maniac. And then, she got a scary look on her face…you know, one of those looks that say that you are dead meat if you don't listen to her…

"Zelly, we are going to get you to go on a date with Fuujin if it's the last think you do."

The last thing that **I** do? Hyne…what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Sharem: I know, it's been a long time since I updated anything, but this was the only story that I had any ideas on…; Anyway, I'm not sure if I should do either Zell's POV or Fuujin's POV next chapter, or even doing it from Selphie's POV or writing it in the third person. Any ideas, people? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy VIII

Sharem: This is just a simple story that I felt needed to be written and it's my first Final Fantasy story ever. This time, the first part of the chapter is in Fuujin's point of view and then in Selphie's POV.

Watching You

**Chapter 3**

__

.:Fuujin's POV:.

I kept my eye closed whenever that blond chicken-boy would come and visit me in the infirmary. I would admit that my heart skipped a beat every time he would come…but…I can't confess that to him…or to myself. I am a strong woman! I don't need a man to validate my existence! Sure, Seifer and Raijin are my friends, both of whom are undeniably male, but that doesn't mean that I want a man to be in my life from the "til death do you part" shit. Marriage is just something to tie a woman down.

When I heard the door opened, I squeezed my eye shut. I did not want to see Dincht visit me again today. I turned away from whoever approached my bed.

"LEAVE!" I stated loudly in my most evil sounding voice. That usually would scare off anyone within twenty feet of me. That was when I heard an annoying giggled. Hyne, it was that hyper-girl, Selphie.

"Hiya Fuujin!" the brunette squealed as she plopped her body on a chair next to my bed. "You know, that voice doesn't scare me."

I decided to sit up and I glared at the petite girl with my one good eye. She had this look on her face that actually…frightened me. Her smile was as wide as a cat that was about to attack her prey. She definitely had something planned and I just know that I will NOT like it…

"You should talk to Zell," Selphie remarked in a casual manner that I found irritating.

"EXPLAIN," I demanded, my red eye boring into those green ones of the annoying girl. I did not have time for her games. All I wanted to do is heal.

Selphie grinned at me again. Hyne, what is that damn girl up to? "Look, I know ya like to talk in those one word sentences and they usually work for you." That girl took in a deep breath and sighed loudly. "Zell hasn't been feeling too happy because you don't talk to him when he comes to visit…"

"STALKER!" I shouted as loud as I could.

"No he isn't, Fuujin! Zell just really likes you!"

"WATCHES ME!"

"He watches you BECAUSE he likes you! He wants to make sure that you're okay!"

"PERVERT!"

"That's it! Zell is NOT a pervert!" Selphie shouted as she hit the edge of the bed with her fist; her green eyes flashing with something that made me cringe on the infirmary bed. "I have had enough of this! You! Zell! Date! No way are you getting out of it!"

"WHY?" I asked. I was still angry…but also, I was getting more curious. Mentally, I slapped myself for that.

Selphie tapped her index finger on her chin in a thoughtful manner. I've never known this girl to be the thoughtful type. "Give Zelly a chance, okay? Hyne knows that he deserves someone…even if that person is you. Look, I know that we aren't friends but I just want him to be happy. If YOU make him happy, I'll move heaven and hell to get you date him at least once."

My eye opened in shock. I guess when the hyper brunette wants to be, she can be pretty serious. I never thought of her being the serious type…then again, look who is one of her friends: Squall, the Ice Prince as Seifer called him. I opened my mouth to say something when Selphie interrupted me.

"Zell is like a brother to me…he's my best friend. At least try not to be your irritating self when you go on the date."

Me? Irritating? I scowled at her choice of words and narrowed my eye at her. "AM NOT!" I protested as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Damn it! That girl just giggled and smirked at me. "So, this is what I'm going to do, Fuujin…I'll set up the date for you and Zell for this Friday and Saturday."

What? That date is an overnighter?

"I talked with Dr. Kadowaki earlier and she said that you will be released on Thursday. You know what that means, right?"

By the gods in heaven…I hope that didn't mean what I think it meant…that look in Hyper-girl's eyes. "Shit…" I whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"You, me, AND Rinoa will be going shopping! You need some girly things, Fuu. AND you need a makeover…maybe we'll even get you a stylish new eyepatch…"

This was it…my worst fears had come true! Hyper-Girl and Bimbo were going to play dress up with ME as the doll! I felt like throwing up…Selphie actually called me Fuu! She better not call me '_Little Bunny Fuu-Fuu_'. The last person who called me that was never heard from ever again…however…

The more I thought about it…I wouldn't mind it…Oh fuck it all! I'll just get through that 'date' like any other mission I had been on…just grin and bear it. And also try not to think about what those two women are going to do to me…I would cry if I was the crying type.

&&&&

__

.:Selphie's POV:.

This is soooo great! I got that cold fish, Fuujin, to agree to go on a date with Zell! Well, I didn't really give her a chance to say no. .:giggles:. I think that deep down inside, she really likes my Zelly-poo. I feel like bouncing off of the walls of the Garden's hallways because of my wondrous achievement. So I did! I squealed with insane glee. I am SOOO good at being Balamb Garden's bestest matchmaker!

I giggled as I made my way to the cafeteria when lo and behold! I spotted my ever-so-HOT boyfriend, one Irvine Kinneas, standing in line to get some grub. I decided to sneak on my boy-toy; I wanted to see if I could scare my cowboy. I tiptoed behind him, reached out with my hand and then…

"Fucking hell!" Irvine screamed as I pinched his butt hard. Damn, he has such a nice, tight one. He then turned around quickly and glared at me. "Selphie, what was that for?"

I giggled and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Because…I just felt like it." Irvine just shook his head and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I knew he really wasn't mad; if he were, he wouldn't have pulled me in close. I giggled again and that drew my boyfriend's down to me again.

"Selphie," Irvine began slowly, "what do you have planned?"

What? Do I always have something planned? Well, I do try to make people happy and I really want Zelly to be happy. So with that in mind, I gave Irvy my most innocent smile.

"What makes you think that I'm up to something?"

Before Irvine could answer my question, I was saved by the appearance of my bestest friend, Zell! I waved him over to our spot in the line and gave him a huge hug. I got some great news for ya, Zelly," I grinned happily and then gave Irvine my cutest puppy-dog face. "Irvine, sweetie, can you get Zell some hotdogs? I'll eat whatever you pick out. I need to talk to Zell for a moment, okay?" I then batted my eyelashes at him.

Irvine sighed and then shook his head, like he was humoring me or something. That was when he gave me that megawatt smile of his. It made me weak in the knees and my legs felt like rubber. I ain't gonna tell him that…well, not until later tonight… .:giggles:.

"Alright darlin'. This just means that you owe me." He then gave me a quick and passionate kiss before I pulled Zell away.

I watched the love of my life continue down the line to get our lunch and then turned to look up at my best friend. I smiled happily at him and led him the table I usually share with Irvine.

"I got some great news for you, Zelly-poo," I began as I made that tattooed blonde sit down. I began giggling maniacally and then Zell got a frightened look on his face. I wonder why…

"Um…what's up, Selphie?" he asked…hmmm…his voice sounded a little shaky.

"Remember the other day when I said that I'm gonna get you a date with Fuujin if it's the last thing you do?"

Zell bit his bottom lip as he nodded…aww…he's so adorable when he does that. Hey, he looked like he just gulped or something…

"Well, I just came from the medical wing and talk with Fuujin."

"You WHAT?"

I grinned at Zell. "You and Fuujin are going on an overnighter-type of date." I could see the sweat forming on his forehead.

"Huh?"

"You and Fuujin. Date. Doctor Kadowaki said that Fuujin is going to be released from the infirmary this Thursday. Rinoa and I are going to take her to do some shopping in Balamb. Make sure you have clothes packed and bring a good suit or something. Those romance cruises out into the bay don't allow jeans at dinner; it's almost formal. Trust me…when Irvy and I went out on one cruise, we found out the hard way."

Whoa…there was more sweat on Zelly's forehead now. "Selphie…will Fuujin and I have separate cabins?" he asked hesitantly. He then cringed when he saw my face.

"Heh heh…I got you two a cabin, Zell, with ONE huge honkin' bed! That way, you and Fuu can hump like rabbits."

I heard a thump and saw that Zell had fainted. I wonder why…

**  
&&&&**

**  
AN**: Yeah, I know…it's been a long time since I last updated this story. It's been almost exactly a year now… .:sweatdrops:. However, it seems that I only write on this story when I am having problems with my other ones…Oh well. .:sheepish grin:. Hopefully, I'll have an update soon on my other stories and get back to this one quickly. BTW, I want to thank all of those who have reviewed this story before….:smiles and hugs:.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy VIII

**Sharem**: This is just a simple story that I felt needed to be written and it's my first Final Fantasy story ever. This time, the first part of the chapter is in Fuujin's point of view and then in Zell's POV.

**Watching You **

**Chapter 4**

_**.:Fuujin's POV:.  
**_

"How about this one, Fuujin?" Hyper-Girl asked as she held up a hideous green dress in front of me. How can I wear something that would make me puke? It looked like it came from the section for streetwalkers for Hyne's sake!

I heard a sigh and turned my head to look at Rinoa, the brunette girlfriend of Squall. At first, I thought that she was just going to be hyper and talk about how GREAT things are with the Commander of Balamb. However, I was surprised that she hardly talked about him the whole time we were at the house of horrors, or the clothing shop as most others would call it.

"Selphie, Fuujin doesn't have the skin tone to pull off that shade of green," the Sorceress remarked as she started to go through the racks.

I mildly glared at her and sat back down on a nearby chair. I still tire a little easily ever since the T-Rexaur attack in the training center. I suppose that I am not COMPLETELY healed. That was when something caught my eye.

I looked at it for a moment before getting up and walking over to the rack and pulled out this deep red dress. It was simple, nothing extra added to it but I liked the color…

"Whoa, that is the PERFECT dress!" Selphie squealed in my ear, making me cringe from the sharp sound. "You should try it on!"

Rinoa came back to us, obviously hearing Hyper-Girl's loud screech. She eyed the dress I was holding and a big smile appeared on her face. Uh…oh…

That damned woman pushed me into the fitting room! I thought she was okay until then! I heard her call out, "Put it on, Fuujin! I want to see how it looks!"

"Yeah, Fuu! I wanna make sure that this dress will make Zell drool!"

Damn those women…

It took a few minutes to figure out how to get into it and managed to zip it up the back. I hated dresses with a passion and was about to walk out of the fitting room when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

That's me? That CAN'T be me…I have always known that I was not a beautiful woman, especially since of that eye patch. But this…

"Come on, Fuu! Rinoa and I wanna see!"

I took in a deep breath and cautiously stepped back into the shop, readying myself to face the harsh criticisms of Hyper-Girl and the Sorceress before kicking their asses from here to Garden and back. When I didn't hear anything from them, I turned to glare at them.

"WELL?" I spat out, me getting angrier by the second. I then noticed the looks of shock on their faces. Huh?

"Wow…you look great in that dress," Rinoa managed to get out. It seemed that she had a hard time to speak.

"DO NOT!" I disagreed, feeling that somehow I was lying to myself.

"Zell won't drool at you when he sees you wear this," Selphie began quietly.

I focused my glare on the petite brunette and felt like I wanted to hit her. "WHY?"

"Because once he sees you, he's gonna take you back to the cabin and have hot monkey sex with you instead!" Selphie giggled like a maniac.

Oh…my…God…was this girl insane?!?

"WHAT?!?" I exclaimed loudly and I was about to kick that little girl until next week when I noticed the smile on Rinoa's face. It wasn't mocking or anything like that. I think that it was a genuine one…and it was being directed at me…

"Fuujin, let Zell treat you like you should be treated."

I looked at the Sorceress…she was starting to confuse me. I felt a headache coming on so I stormed back into the dressing room and changed back into my regular clothing… Hyne, I felt normal again. Once I stepped out of that room, Selphie took the dress from me and giggled.

"Don't worry about all of this Fuu. Now that we got your clothing size, Rinoa and I are gonna get you a wardrobe to bring with you for the cruise. And NO you CAN'T wear your uniform or you'll just HAVE to help me on the next festival committee…"

I shuddered at that…from what I remember, Selphie always follows through with her threats. Feeling defeated, I pulled out my wallet to pay for the clothing, but I saw both girls shaking their heads at me. Why?

"We'll be getting these for you," Rinoa answered my silent question.

"WHY?" I demanded…I don't like feeling like a damned fucking charity case.

"Because you will make our Zelly-poo happy, Fuu. You don't see how his eyes light up whenever he has mentioned you," Hyper-Girl answered, her eyes twinkling. I still wanted to smack her upside the head… "And you aren't as bad as you act. You'll be perfect for Zell and I think that you're perfect for him."

I just KNOW my eyes widened at that. Zell? The Chicken-wuss perfect for me? I snorted at that thought. Sure, he is kind, sweet…gorgeous…What the fuck?! He is NOT gorgeous…just hot as hell…

Oh fucking hell…

I'm in deep shit now…

I do like Zell…I feel my heartbeat start to race just thinking about him. And I think I may be blushing…my face feels hot. Why me? I don't need a man…I don't want a man. But…

Hyne have mercy on me but I want Zell…

I shut my eyes tightly …I can feel my body shaking a bit from this revelation. I then felt a hand squeeze my shoulder gently and I opened my eyes to see Rinoa smiling softly at me.

"Don't worry, Fuujin, we'll help you. We know you care for Zell."

I saw Selphie nod her head emphatically. "Yeah, and you also gotta talk in more than one word sentences, Fuu. Shouting isn't very nice all the time, especially around Zelly."

I sighed and nodded. I hope these girls know what they're doing…

**&&&&**

_**.:Zell's POV:.  
**_

Hyne, I have never felt so nervous before! I was standing near the pier where the cruise ship was docked. I knew that Selphie told me to be here no later than three o'clock, but I couldn't help myself. I think I got here about an hour early thanks to Ma. When I told her what I was doing this weekend, she had such a HUGE smile on her face. Thankfully, no one I knew was around when Ma started asking about my date and how she looked like…

That was when she started imagining, out loud, about how silver haired and blue eyed grandkids would be wonderful and blonde haired red-eyed ones would be so cute. I hid my face a few times when some people passing by thought that it was funny. I told Ma that it was just a date and that nothing was gonna happen. That was when she said something funny to me…

"Zell, that's what I thought too when I was put on a blind date with your late father. It'll work out, son." At that, Ma gave me a quick hug and left to go home. I stared at the ground a few minutes when she left and realized that whenever Ma said something like that, it usually turned out to be true.

I sighed out loud and shuffled my feet a bit, feeling anxious about what may or may not happen on this cruise. I nudged my bag and suitcase for a moment…I was feeling so BORED!

What the…someone just smacked me upside the head! I whirled around with my fists ready to hurt whoever did that when I stopped. That deep chuckle…I would know that sound anywhere. I looked up and saw a familiar gray trench coat and a cocky-assed smirk that I recognized.

Seifer. Why the hell is that bastard doing here?

"What do you want?" I hissed through clenched teeth. I really don't want to fight right now…but he's Fuujin's friend. Oh Hyne…

Seifer laughed and reached over to mess up my hair, which I avoided easily. I spent a long time looking just right for Fuujin and didn't want to get my hair all messy.

"Sorry, Chicken, but you're just way to easy to rile up." That bastard…he laughed again and then he glared at me. He grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up. What the hell is his problem?

"Fuujin is like a sister to me. Hurt her and I hurt you." He then just dropped me and I landed on my ass. He then gave me a smile…you know one of those smiles that promised pain and torture. "See ya around, Chicken. I gotta go have a talk with Puberty Boy."

Just as Seifer was about to walk off, I heard someone whistle. I turned my head and saw Rinoa and Selphie carrying a couple of suitcases. Selphie waved at me and I waved back and that's when I noticed her…

Fuujin…she looked…Wow…She was wearing black slacks, a silky-looking shirt that dipped low…oh boy, she has cleavage…and she was also wearing a black sweater that was open in the front to show off that low-cut shirt. Did I already mention that she had cleavage?

"Fuujin!"

Damn, I forgot that Seifer was still here…the bastard went up to her and gave her a hug. I felt instantly jealous…I mean, he knows more about the girl I really like than I do. Hey, he looks like he's laughing and whispered in her ear. Fuujin just kicked Seifer in the shins…I couldn't help it, I started laughing.

"Shut up Chicken-wuss!" the former Sorceress Knight yelled, making me laugh even more as he gave me a one fingered salute. I laughed more and then turned around…

Hyne, Fuujin looked so beautiful…is that a blush I see on her face? "Um…are you ready to go?" I asked her…shit, I don't like sounding so shy and quiet.

Fuujin just nodded and grabbed her bags and took the ticket that Selphie held out for her. I watched her walk across the pier and stopped. I think she was waiting for me.

"OW!" I shouted as someone smacked me on the back of my head again. I turned to glare at Selphie, but she just had an 'innocent' look on her face. I shook my head for a moment and sighed as she handed me my ticket and stuffed something in my bag.

"Now, Zelly, you and Fuu have a GREAT time," she remarked, a giggle coming out of her mouth. Hyne, she's up to something… "And remember, those cabins have HUGE HONKIN' beds." She then waltzed back over to Rinoa. At least Squall's girlfriend gave me an encouraging smile.

I smiled back at my two friends and slowly made my way to the pier and Fuujin…I really hope I don't screw up on this date…

"Oh yeah! I put condoms in your bag, Zelly!"

"SELPHIE!"

**&&&&  
**

**Sharem**: I'm glad that I finally got another chapter up…sometimes, it's hard to get the inspiration to write lately. At least I did manage to update my Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VII crossover, **A Promise**, a few days ago… .:sweatdrops:. I should try to update some of my other stories…I don't want them to languish anymore… .:smiles:. So please, read and possibly review…thank you… .:smiles:.  
Oh yeah, there is a possibility of a lemon for this story. But if I do decide to do one, it will more than likely be in the Third person. I'm not sure if I could do it within a specific person's POV... .:sweatdrops:.


End file.
